The Tourist
While he and Sylvia are on vacation, Wander's new friend, an elderly tourist named Trudi, starts visiting planets Wander's never been to before. Wander insists to visit every planet Trudi does, thus blowing off his vacation plans with Sylvia. Episode Summary On Planet Ziziks, Wander is conversing with another space traveler, about all the places she went to. Sylvia, who just ordered a Flarvarian Float, meets the new space explorer, who introduces herself as Trudi Traveler, and is surprised about the fact she's been to as many places as Wander. However, when she mentions the "flooshy slooshy sloosh", something Wander didn't see, she adds he's young and he'll catch up someday. Right after she leaves, Wander tells Sylvia he wants to see the "flooshy slooshy sloosh" and she agrees to put their vacation on the planet on hold so he can see it. The "flooshy slooshy sloosh" turns out to be a geyser, Old Slooshy. Wander and Sylvia wait for it to erupt, which according to Wander, takes a rather slow time. Wander eventually gets impatient, and forces Old Slooshy to erupt by plunging it. Wander and Sylvia were almost back at Ziziks when they suddenly run into Trudi. She tells them that while they were at Old Slooshy, she went to the Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, ate the galaxy's biggest hoagie, and stayed at a fancy-shmancy hotel. Before leaving, she doesn't think it's a contest, but if it is, she's winning. This makes Wander upset, as he wants to visit the places Trudi mentioned. Sylvia is surprised and suspects Wander is becoming competitive. Wander angrily expresses this is true, and Sylvia again decides to put the vacation off until Wander has finished traveling. Soon, Wander and Sylvia were visiting the Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, a hoagie shop, and Hotel Shmancy respectively. During the visits though, Wander cuts their trips short by only looking at the museum post cards, eating the entire giant hoagie, and only staying in their room at Hotel Shmancy for one measly second. On their way back to Ziziks, Wander agrees that the places were amazing according to Trudi, to which Sylvia isn't happy about. Trudi meets up with them and Wander tells her that they went to the three places she told them about. Trudi agrees they're tied, but then she announces she went to five more and leaves. Wander sadly wants to continue traveling, but Sylvia doesn't agree at first since their vacation is still waiting. She soon agrees with him, and hopes he'll take it nice and slow. He absolutely does not, as during their five trips to the Temple of Backalakabingbong, the delicate Tardilius plant, the courtship ritual of the Lorb, the Klerblatz Ceremony and Shatterton respectively, Wander ends up doing something that cuts the trip short. Trudi runs into the two yet again, and Wander tells her they saw all five places. Trudi sadly says she only saw four at first, but then adds she actually saw forty. Wander instantly forces Sylvia to rapidly travel to the forty places Trudi visited, thus tiring her out. Before Wander and Sylvia could start their vacation though, they encounter Trudi one last time. Trudi agrees she and Wander are now even, but she doesn't do even and challenges him on a race to Planet Pharphlung. Excited, Wander invites Sylvia to join him, but she refuses this time, and gives him a choice of either the race or their vacation. Before she could say another word though, Wander is already gone. Wander and Trudi's race is going underway, and both rush past several planets while taking over who is leading. They soon stop when they witness the birth of a star, which startles Trudi as she appears to reach out to hold Wander's hand, but she actually pops his orbble before zooming off. Wander sees this and realizes what he has been up to, quoting he has been doing it all wrong. He returns to Ziziks and apologizes to Sylvia for his behavior from earlier, and the two finally start their vacation. Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Trudi is waiting for Wander to come and is getting feedback from several Trudi clones that they can't find him anywhere and claim he won. Transcript End Credits Back on Ziziks, Wander and Sylvia are watching the three suns set over the water. Wander repeatedly keeps asking Sylvia if they can leave, but she replies no. After the suns set and Wander asks one last time, Sylvia says yes over the end logos. Gallery Memorable Quotes Background Information *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *Sylvia breaks the fourth wall by rolling her eyes at the camera. *After the end of this episode, The Fancy Party's end credits appear instead of this episode's end credits. *A classical version of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme is heard when Wander apologizes to Sylvia for what happened. A piano version is also heard when Sylvia refuses to go with him. Trivia *This is the first time Wander becomes competitive. *This is the first time a space traveler other than Wander and Sylvia is seen. *This episode marks the most places visited in an 11-minute episode. *Wander always says "I wanna see, eat, stay, climb, observe, witness, enjoy and ride those things. Respectively." * The places visited by Wander and Trudi are: **Planet Ziziks **Old Slooshy **Museum of Ginormous Antiquities **Hoagie Shop **Hotel Schmancy **The Temple of Backalakabingbong **The Tardilius plant **The courtship ritual of the Lorb **The Klerblatz Ceremony **Shatterton **Traffic jam planet **Mine shaped planet **Amusement park **Star formation **Unknown planet that looks like a log **40 other unknown planets *The music when Wander worries about the box from "The Box" is heard again. *Planet Ziziks has three suns, similar to the planet which bears Blarpee's in "The Nice Guy". *At the end of the episode, if counted closely, there are seventy-eight Trudis onscreen. Continuity * At the hoagie shop, some of the photos on the wall are of characters from past episodes, such as: ** Fleeblebort from "The Good Deed" ** The dog merchant from "The Fugitives" ** One of the tourists who bothered Lord Hater from "The Bounty" ** Sir Brad Starlight from "The Hero" ** Beeza from "The Ball" Errors *When Sylvia is refusing to go with Wander, when she cries out "Now I'm thinkin' about it!" her bridle and rein are missing, only to reappear out of nowhere when she lowers her head. *In the photo of Trudi eating the giant hoagie, meat is one of the condiments but when Wander and Sylvia get it, there is no meat. Though this could be because Wander is a vegetarian. *The captions list Trudi's name as "Trudy". * When Wander says he wants to "eat, see and stay at those places, respectively...", the order is incorrect. He should have said "see, eat and stay", to respectively correspond with the Museum of Ginormous Antiquities, the Galaxy's Largest Hoagie, and Hotel Schmancy. Allusions *'Old Faithful' - Old Slooshy is a parody of this geyser. *'Tortoise Beats Hare' - The ending of this episode is similar to the ending of this Bugs Bunny cartoon. Production Information * This episode was revealed on MSN TV listings. * Like "The Bounty" and "The Ball", this episode aired first and its partner episode, "The Fancy Party", aired two weeks later. In production code and when broadcast together, their order is reversed. * The first images were shown in a promo for Disney XD's All Weekend Long XD-Athon. A sneak peek of the episode was also seen in a summer preview short part of the same event. * When this episode premiered, it aired with a rerun of "The Good Deed". * Every time Wander shouts "Done!" the exact, same recording is used. * Under the title "the_luau.png", some storyboard images (like this one) from this episode were shown. * The Disney XD UK clip from YouTube excludes this episode's title card. 'International premieres' *June 13, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *July 19, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *September 1, 2014 (Disney XD England) *September 21, 2014 (Disney Channel Japan) *October 19, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Additional Voices * Keith Ferguson as Hater * Rich Fulcher as Queen Entozoa (credited as "Queen"), Worm * Tom Kenny as Peepers * Edie McClurg as Trudi Traveler (credited as "Trudi") * Sam Riegel as Emperor Awesome * Additional voices: Corey Burton, Fred Tatasciore :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References